Tamu tak Diundang
by meddy-amrhein
Summary: Shinichi menemukan pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan wajahnya di depan rumahnya!/ Untuk event 'Makan Malam' / "Tolong tunggu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita." / sedikit OOC/RnR?


**Title: Tamu tak Dikenal**

 **Fandom: Detective Conan/CaseClosed**

 **Author: meddy-amrhein**

 **Chara: Kaito Kuroba & Shinichi Kudo **

**Jumlah kata: 1.211**

 **Sumarry: Shinichi menemukan pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan wajahnya di depan rumahnya!/ Untuk event 'Makan Malam' / "Tolong tunggu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam kita." / sedikit OOC/RnR?**

 **Fic ini untuk event 'Makan Malam' dari United Fandom.**

 **Happy Reading xx**

Bel rumah kediaman Kudo berbunyi. Putra tunggal Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo, yakni Shinichi Kudo membuka pintu dengan malas dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Pemuda itu berantakan dan basah kuyup—tentu saja, hujan deras di luar. Tingginya sekitar 175 cm, setara dengannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum kepada Shinichi. Yang disenyumi terbelalak. ' _Astaga, pemuda ini ... mirip sekali denganku! Kecuali rambutnya yang acak-acakan itu, sih_.'

"Permisi, apakah anda pemilik rumah ini?" Pemuda itu bertanya sopan. Dari senyumnya, Shinichi bisa tahu pemuda ini adalah orang baik. Insting detektifnya tidak merasakan aura kriminal dari si pemuda.

"Ya. Anda siapa? Dan ada urusan apa?"

"Nama saya Kuroba Kaito. Saya siswa kelas 2 SMU di SMU Ekoda. Saya sedang melakukan riset untuk tugas sekolah saya, namun tersesat dan saya tidak tahu harus kemana. Ponsel saya kehujanan, dan saya tidak membawa peta ataupun uang. Tas saya pun tertinggal di kereta. Bolehkah saya meminta tumpangan di rumah anda malam ini?"

Shinichi berpikir pelan, lalu mengangguk. Toh, ia memang sendirian dan kesepian di rumah sebesar ini. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu."

"Oke, terimakasih."

~0~0~0~

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih segar, sekarang?" Shinichi nyengir. "Aku sudah membuatkan cokelat panas untukmu, tolong duduk di sofa itu dengan sabar dan meminum cokelat sementara aku akan memanggil temanku untuk membantuku memasak makan malam."

"Ah anu .. namamu siapa?"

"Kudo Shinichi. Panggil saja Kudo."

"Kudo ... apakah kau selalu memanggil teman untuk makan malam?" Kaito menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku ini detektif, jika kau ingin tahu. Aku sering makan di luar, atau membuat menu sederhana untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi malam ini, kau adalah tamuku. Wajib dihormati." Shinichi tersenyum hangat. Kaito ber-oh pelan dan mengangguk.

~0~0~0~

"Kudo-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Shiho yang sedang bersantai dengan majalah fashion yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi.

"Miyano, bantu aku membuat makan malam, dong. Malam ini Ran sedang ada latihan Karate, dan dia menginap di klub. Sedangkan ada tamu tak kukenal yang tersesat dan aku tidak tahu harus memasak apa untuknya! Kau tahu, aku laki-laki." Mohon Shinichi panjang lebar. Shiho mengangkat alis.

" _Chottomatte kudasai_! Maksudmu kau membiarkan orang tak dikenal masuk ke dalam rumahmu? Dan sekarang kau meninggalkannya disana, dan hendak mengajakku memasak makan malam untuknya? Kudo-kun," Shiho menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ini detektif terkenal, kau tahu kan? Kau telah menjebloskan puluhan atau mungkin ratusan orang ke dalam penjara. Kita tidak pernah tahu apabila ada yang menaruh dendam terhadapmu. Bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah orang jah—"

"TIDAK! Aku ini seorang detektif, aku bisa merasakan mereka yang memiliki aura kriminal dan yang tidak. Sudah, ayolah Shiho. _Onegai_ ..." Shinichi menatap Shiho, memelas. Wanita dingin di hadapannya hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Bagus! Ayo, kukenalkan kau dengannya!"

~0~0~0~

Shiho terperangah menatap pemuda yang berada di depannya. "Kuroba Kaito _desu. Yoroshiku, ne_." Kaito tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, ya. Namaku Miyano Shiho. Panggil Miyano saja. Eh, anu .. Kuroba-kun? Apakah kamu kembaran Kudo-kun?"

"Tidak, tidak. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan, Miyano-san. Lagipula, kita semua memiliki setidaknya 7 orang di dunia dengan wajah yang mirip dengan wajah kita, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Baiklah. Tolong tunggu disini. Ayo, Kudo-kun."

Shiho segera menyeret Shinichi ke arah dapur besar milik Shinichi. "Baiklah ... mari kita lihat. Apa yang bisa kita masak untuk tamu berhargamu itu? Kudo-kun, buka kulkasmu. Apa yang ada disana?"

"Hm, bahan utamanya ada ikan kod, cumi-cumi, dan udang. Menurutmu yang mana, Shiho? Yang kebisaanmu saja, kok. Toh aku bukan Gordon Ramsay." Shinichi nyengir, mengeluarkan ketiga menu itu.

"Hmm ... aku akan ambil ikan kod. Kau simpan lagi cumi-cumi dan udang itu ke kulkasmu, Kudo-kun." Shiho mengambil ikan kod dari atas meja dan mengambil beberapa bahan-bahan lain seperti sayuran, kecap, dll. "Nah, Kudo-kun. Kau hanya akan aku tugaskan membersihkan ikan itu, tapi jangan merusak bentuknya ya. Lihatlah, betapa lucunya. Setelah itu kau boleh berbincang dengan si Kuroba-kun."

"Baik." Shinichi pun mengambil pisaunya. Mengingat-ingat cara membersihkan ikan yang pernah diajari oleh Ran dan juga Yukiko.

"Hmm, pertama, bersihkan sisik ikan." Shinichi mulai membersihkan sisik-sisik ikan kod itu dari ekornya. Kemudian mencucinya bersih.

"Lalu ... membuang kotoran, ya." Shinichi menelan ludah, ia tidak begitu suka bagian ini. Namun demi melihat Shiho mengerling tajam ke arahnya, ia mulai mengiris sedikit daging di bagian perut ikan. Memasukkan jari lentiknya dan menarik isi ikan. Shinichi menyalakan wastafel lagi dan mencuci bersih perut ikan kod tersebut hingga ia yakin si ikan sudah bersih dari sisa-sisa kotoran.

"Ketiga, hm. Membuang insang ikan yah." Shinichi membuka tutup insang, dan menarik insang keluar hingga bersih.

"Dan terakhir, mencuci ikan!" Shinichi memasukkan air lemon ke dalam baskon, dan memasukkan ikan kod itu kedalam. "Miyano, nanti kau saja yang mengeluarkan ikannya yaa. Aku mau mengobrol dengan si Kuroba." Shinichi mencuci kedua tangannya menggunakan sabun agar tidak amis, dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Shiho yang mulai sibuk.

~0~0~0~

"Yo, Kuroba! Sudah mengobati rasa lelahmu?" Shinichi duduk di sebelah Kaito. Meletakkan _cookies_ yang dibawakan oleh Ran kemarin. "Kalau kau lapar, kau boleh memakan kue-kue kering itu terlebih dahulu. Miyano masih membuat makan malamnya. Kau sabar menunggu kan?"

"Tentu saja, Kudo. Terima kasih banyak. Ah ya, maaf kalau merepotkan. Tapi aku sedikit kedinginan. Bolehkah aku meminjam jaket atau swetermu?" Kaito berkata pelan, Shinichi pun bisa mendengar gigi rapi Kaito bergemelatukan. Shinichi mengangguk dan bangkit.

Setelah beberapa menit, Shinichi kembali ke sofa tempat Kaito duduk. ' _Gomennasai_ , Kuroba. Sepertinya semua jaketku baru saja aku cuci karena terkena noda." Kaito hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana, kalau kau meminjam dadaku saja?"

Kaito melongo. ' _Apakah pemuda pemilik rumah ini sehat_?'

Shinichi menghampirinya, lalu merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan Shinichi. Kaito terdiam. Membiarkan kehangatan meresapi dirinya. Shinichi memeluknya erat seolah ia sudah mengenal Kaito bertahun-tahun lalu. Lalu melepaskannya. "Bagaimana? Jauh lebih hangat, bukan?"

Pipi Kaito memerah sana sini. "Y-yeah. Terimakasih, Kudo."

"Hey kalian, makan malam sudah siap dan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Kudo-kun, aku sudah mengambil jatahku. Tapi aku belum memasak untuk professor, jadi aku duluan ya. Jaa!" Shiho muncul dan berpamitan kepada Shinichi. " _Mataa,_ Kuroba-kun!"

" _Roger_. Terima kasih banyak, Miyano. Ayo, Kuroba."

~0~0~0~

Kuroba Kaito membuntuti Shinichi menyusuri rumah megah tersebut, menuju ke ruang makan. "Ah, Kudo! Bisakah kau memberi tahu apa menu makan malamnya?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang dibuat oleh Miyano."

"Baik."

Kaito dan Shinichi akhirnya sampai ke ruang makan. Bau masakan Miyano langsung menyeruak, membuat mereka tergiur setengah mati. Shinichi langsung menarik dua kursi, "Kuroba, silakan du—Kuroba? Kau kenapa?" Demi melihat Kaito yang pucat pasi, Shinichi menyentuh bahu Kaito.

"A...a ... a ... itu ... IKAN?" Kaito mendadak lemas. Shinichi langsung menyeret Kaito ke ujung ruangan.

"Kuroba! Jangan-jangan kau ... _ichthyophobia_?! Kau takut terhadap ikan?" Shinichi mengguncang bahu teman barunya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemas. "Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu, ikannya biar buat aku saja. Tapi kau mau kan, menunggu satu menu lagi? Kali ini aku yang membuat!"

Kaito merasakan perutnya berteriak protes. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia bisa langsung pingsan ditempat jika memaksakan dirinya memakan ikan itu. Tapi baiklah, mungkin, masakan pemuda yang memberikannya pelukan hangat tadi, akan jadi lebih baik daripada masakan gadis yang memasak ikan sialan ini.

 **END**


End file.
